


Sleeping Beauties

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Sleeping Beauties

“Skye?” Jemma calls out when she carefully closes the door of their apartment behind her. The place rarely was so quiet. It only happened when their daughter and the dog were both asleep and the TV was off. It rarely was the case. Luca got fussy, Bruce was an active dog and more often than not they had friends over to either watch a game, a movie or just to hang out. It was a rare occurrence that there wasn’t any form of activity in the Simmons’ household. Jemma almost trips over a toy truck on her way inside after shedding her coat, but doesn’t find her wife in the living room. Odd. She calls out her name again, but still no response.

“Bruce?”

Their dog doesn’t respond either, but she’s sure she saw his leash in the hall and Skye’s keys on the little board they put up together to hold all of their keys. The hook below Skye’s “S” is taken.

She quirks an eyebrow and sets her bag down on the cooking island; there’s no note. She wouldn’t leave the house without her keys anyway, so Jemma realises she’s in the house somewhere.

On the coffee table she finds the baby monitor. It’s on, and through the speaker she can hear the soft breathing of Luca, their little girl. Jemma smiles and picks up the device. She could listen to the soft breathing for hours on end. For her it didn’t matter what else was going on, as long as she knew that this breathing belonged to her daughter and that she was safe in bed.

Quietly she walks up the stairs, avoiding yet another toy, this time from their border terrier. She laughs softly, putting it aside. There’s still no sign of her wife, or her dog, or her daughter, but the baby monitor leads her to believe that at least Luca is in her crib somewhere, or Skye had taken the entire household somewhere. She was the kind of girl to do that, Jemma thinks, but she shakes the thought quickly. There’s no need to panic; she found Skye somewhere strange often enough.

Her heart melts a little when she pushes open the door to their bedroom and finds Skye curled up on the bed, their two year old curled into her side. Bruce is sprawled out next to them. She sighs and a wide smile finds its way onto her face.

This was one of the reasons why she married Skye. Because Skye was great with kids, even though she would worry about whether she was a good mother in the first place., and because she is so incredibly beautiful when she sleeps. Because she knew that their home was in good hands with her.

“Jem, hi,” Skye mumbles and waves her hand into the air while cracking one eye open, “we fell asleep. I wanted to make dinner, but you know… Two year olds…”

“I know. It’s fine. Hi, love.”

“Hi. How was work?”

“It was alright. I missed you, though.”

“We missed you, too. You could also join us, you know,” Skye yawns and nuzzles her nose closer into Luca’s hair.

“I’ll start dinner, we can cuddle up later,” Jemma says with a light smile and moves over to the side of the bed to press a kiss to Skye’s temple and Luca’s cheek. “Hi baby.”

“I love you,” Skye says, suppressing another yawn and wrapping her arm around Jemma’s legs, “like a lot.”

“Good. I love you, too.”

“I’ll come help; just give me a minute, beautiful person.”

Jemma smiles again, ruffling her hand through her hair. “I’ll see you in a minute, then.”


End file.
